


No Christmas?!

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Drabble, Fun, Grinchy Owen, M/M, Raptors, Short, we'll see how far we get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: "I just hate Christmas." Owen repeated casually, like it wasn't a huge revelation. But it was. And Zach had an issue with that.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	No Christmas?!

**Author's Note:**

> Chas and Tig writing little "getting ready for Christmas" drabbles. We both thought it would be fun to post a thing every day until Christmas, a little 12 days till Christmas thing. But we both said we don't have time to write 12 things to post. XD So instead... WE DECIDED TO DO IT TOGETHER! 8D
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Zach stared at Owen. Several long seconds ticked back as he stared. Because he really couldn't believe the man had just said those words. Because there was no way. Owen was a lot of things. Fun, excitable, jolly, joyful, childish were a few words that described his many sides. And those words went along with Christmas. Rather well, Zach had argued. Owen just seemed like the kind of guy that would love Christmas. His whole demeanor just screamed Christmas! Zach was certain!

Which was why Zach continued to stare down at his much older boyfriend in shock. His mouth opened slowly but he was having trouble forming the words. The actual thought stuck in his head. Because it just... wasn't... possible! How could Owen even say those words?

"I just hate Christmas." Owen repeated casually, like it wasn't a huge revelation. He was sitting on the couch in their way too small trailer that Owen still called their Bungalow and he was flipping through movies and shows on Netflix on their way too large TV. When Zach still didn't respond with audible words, Owen glanced over at him. He breathed out a sigh and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He leaned back against the cushions and dropped the remote on couch beside him. "Let me guess. Big Christmas family?"

Zach crossed his arms and looked away for a moment. Yeah, his family had been big into Christmas growing up. His parents had been fighting his whole life. They tried to shield him and his younger brother Gray from it. But they were horrible at pretend. The only time they actually succeeded in playing happy family was at Christmas. It was the one season of the year where Zach felt like a normal, happy family. And Gray had always loved Christmas. Honestly, what kid growing up didn't? Presents and magic and cookies and hot chocolate. For them, it was like the one time their parents could apologize without being all weird about it. No words were needed. The brothers would come home and there would be Christmas lights and music. It would snow and they'd build snowmen out on the lawn. Or have snowball fights and laugh. They would bake cookies with their mom and it was great! And it was weird to not be with them.

Zach was fresh out of college and had moved to the island permanently. Their parents were divorced finally and lived on opposite ends of the country, as far from each other as they could get. Gray was supposed to come spend the holidays with Zach on the island, but there had been a wave of freak blizzards across the country. Gray was snowed it at college and couldn't make it. So Zach was without any of his family for the holidays for the first time in his life. And then Owen saying he didn't celebrate it... Zach felt empty. A wave of emotions hit the young man and he tried not to cry. It was stupid anyways, to cry over Christmas. So what if the love of his life hated the one time of year that had brought him so much happiness for his entire life? He tilted his head back a bit and blinked his eyes until the sensation passed. He wasn't going to cry. Nope.

Owen could feel the emotional rollercoaster suddenly whirling around their small space. He jumped up from the couch immediately and reached out for the other man. "Zach?"

Zach turned and shook his head. He ducked and quickly wiped at his eyes. He was being stupid. He knew he was. "Never mind." He mumbled and moved to step away.

Owen followed and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No. Don't do that. What's wrong?"

Zach let out a sigh, his whole body moving with the motion. But he didn't pull away any further and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Christmas was the only time we felt like a real family." He said softly. "Like... like they really loved us..." He sighed again and shook his head. "It's stupid."

"No it's not." Owen said quickly. He hooked his fingers under Zach's chin and forced the younger man's gaze. "Zach, if this Christmas thing is important to you, then we can do it."

Zach blinked at him for a moment before pushing his hand away and pulling back. "I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do." He said sourly.

"I never said I didn't!" Owen snapped. "You asked what I did for Christmas and I was honest! I usually just work. It's just another day for me."

Zach narrowed his eyes for a moment. "But why?"

Owen sigh and ran a hand a hand through his hair. "No real reason. Just... haven't really done Christmas since I was really young. And it's... it's too commercialized." He finally said. "Too much focus on presents and people get meaner around Christmas. More impatient and shit. And if I have to hear that Chipmunk song one more time, I may pull my hair out." He said flatly. "But... I would do Christmas for you. With you." He added.

Zach still hesitated. "So... you've never celebrated Christmas with the raptors?"

Owen shook his head. "Nope."

"Never told them?" He pressed. "About Santa or Frosty or flying reindeer?"

Owen pursed his lips and shook his head again. "I purposely did not."

Zach let out a laugh. "Oh my god! Echo is going to be so excited!" He exclaimed.

Owen shrugged. "Probably. You're going to regret convincing me to do this."

Zach shook his head quickly. "I won't." He promised. "I'll make it the best Christmas ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
